The Prom Night
by Banana Smiles
Summary: A short story about the Junior-Senior Prom night featuring the Gakuen Alice main characters. MXN, RXH! Please read and review. Thanks!


The Prom Night

"A special one chapter story…"

The Crimson eyed boy was all alone in his blank room. He never got the chance to ask the girl he liked for a dance night on Valentine's Day, which was also a very special day for her too, since it was her birthday. He was in darkness at his room, filled with grief inside. Never had he wondered that maybe it wasn't too late. He gave out a heavy sigh due to his unsolved problem. He was in silence. He can't make a sound, and the only light that he receives was from the moon. He always thinks of his best friend who always wins until the end. But, when he thought that all hope was lost, a knock on the door was her.

"**Knock, knock!" **A voice was heard from outside as she knocked on the door. The lonely boy widened his eyes. He stood up, and slowly reached for the door. When he opened it, he saw the brunette standing in front of him. Her eyebrows were crossed; her hands were on her waist as she gives an angry look at him. Still, the black cat was not bothered at all.

"Alright Natsume, where did you hid some of my panties? I know they're with you!" The brunette said, angry at the black cat, but he never managed to answer the brunette. He was still thinking about her birthday. What present to give, what story to tell, what secret to keep, and what destiny prepared for him.

"Well, what are you going to do, stand and stare at me?" She asked the black cat with impatience. Then, the black cat went inside and opened his cabinet. There lie Mikan's polka-dotted panties. He brought them to her. She grabbed them from his hand, and walked away. But before Mikan goes, Natsume wanted to say something.

"Baka," he called, but she did not respond.

"Hey, polka!" He made another call, yet he never heard a reply.

"Mikan," Natsume called out loud. Mikan stopped for a while. At last, Natsume called her with her real name. She turned around after, asking him why he called.

"What?" Mikan asked.

"Have you… Have you accepted Ruka's invitation to the prom?" Natsume asked, nervous on what he's going to say next. Mikan paused for a while, and she finally answered.

"No, I did not." Mikan said, "I rejected his invitation because I wanted someone else." After Natsume heard her, he had hope.

"Then, maybe you want… you want…" Natsume says, as Mikan was getting curious, "Do, you… want to… go to the ball… with… me?" Mikan was surprised after. She wanted to say yes, but not now.

"Natsume," Mikan whispered, "But, but-.

"Your birthday is on Valentine's day. I just wanted to… ask you so it will serve as your present." Natsume says as he looked in another direction.

"Gee Natsume; I think you're too late." Mikan answered.

"What?!" Natsume became sad after hearing this.

"I was already asked by Koichi Minami, and I accepted it. So, I'm sorry." Mikan said which made Natsume miserable. Then, Mikan cheered Natsume up. "But don't worry, Natsume. There are still many other girls that you can be with. I'm just going to hang out with Koichi for now." The brunette walked away after, leaving the black cat at ease. She might be a 'not easy-to-get' girl, but is 'hard to forget'- her sweetness that made him laugh, her smile that brightened his day, her idiotic ways that made him normal, her printed panties that makes him a pervert everyday, and her never ending kindness and understanding which makes everybody love her. That's Mikan Sakura for Natsume – the perfect girl. Although she may be a baka sometimes, he calls her that just to get her attention. He just secretly hides his feelings, because Mikan is a happy-go-lucky person, and is not yet interested in love. He might be easily rejected. But even though that could happen, he just wants to let Mikan know that he loves her on Valentine's Day, which is happening tomorrow.

"Finally, the prom night has begun, and Natsume has Naomi Hidaka for the prom night. Mikan was very wonderful that night – she was admired for her dress that night, and was greeted; "Happy Birthday." Mikan was with Koichi Minami, and everyone thought that they could be the prom king and queen. They danced for the night, until the host finally spoke.

"Alright guys! The polls were added, and we have our prom king and queen! Could it be Hyuuga Natsume who won 3 years in a row or someone else? Anyways, our winner is – Ruka Nogi!" The host announced, and Ruka went upstage to claim his crown. "Then, our queen for the prom night is – Hotaru Imai!" The host shouted as the audience were shocked – Hotaru, queen? Oh no!!! Even Ruka was surprised, but he has to pick whom he will dance with among the audience.

Then, he made his final decision, "I want my prom queen to be the one whom I will dance with." Ruka said to the audience. Hotaru didn't show any emotion at all. Then, he walked towards Hotaru and asked as he blushes; "May, may I have this dance?" Hotaru was speechless. She didn't know what to say until the audience was shouting; yes! Yes! Finally, Hotaru nodded her head as an answer. Then, they both danced. Everybody continued dancing, until a love song was being played by the DJ.

"Alright guys! Now, show your partners how you really feel with this song." The host says, as the DJ played the song "First Love by Utada Hikaru (English Version)" Then, Mikan and Koichi were dancing, as Natsume and Naomi were not that serious like Mikan and Koichi. Mikan's lay her head down on Koichi's shoulder, as Koichi puts his hand on her back. Natsume saw this, and it caused him too much pressure.

"Once in a while

You are in my mind

I think about the days that we had

And I dream that these would all come back to me

If only you knew every moment in time

Nothing goes on in my heart

Just like your memories

How I want here to be with you

Once more

"You will always gonna be the one

And you should know

How I wish I could have never let you go

Come into my life again

Oh, don't say no

You will always gonna be the one in my life

So true, I believe I can never find

Somebody like you

My first love"

Natsume was so pressured, he lets go of Naomi, and went to Mikan. He grabbed her hand, and said to Koichi, "We'll just talk for a while."

(Once in awhile

You are in my dreams

I can feel the your warm embrace

And I pray that it will all come back to me

If only you knew every moment in time

Nothing goes on in my heart

Just like your memories

And how I want here to be with you

Once more

Yah yah yah)

Natsume dragged Mikan outside, and talked to her.

"Hey, what was that for Natsume?! This is my first Junior-Senior prom night. Why are you ruining it?!" Mikan was very mad at Natsume. But Natsume felt more woe than her.

"Actually, I'm the one whose prom night is ruined." Natsume answered.

"And why is that?" Mikan asked, as she put her hands on her arms, and looked away.

"It's because, the prom night is shared by two people who love each other. And I'm not even enjoying myself. This is a very special night, yet I feel that I'm missing something. Actually, it's 'a' someone." Natsume said, and Mikan's eyes widened, "And I'm with her now. You know what Mikan, I'm not really enjoying with Naomi, and I'm being threatened that you're with Koichi. Mikan, I don't feel so good whenever you're with someone else." Natsume went closer to Mikan, as he holds her shoulders, "Mikan, I just wanted to say…" Natsume paused for a while.

"Say what?" Mikan was puzzled.

"That I love you. And I care for you and I really do! Mikan, whenever I see you, my heart can't stop beating so fast, and when you're with another guy, I can't control my temper. That's why I've decided to tell you the truth. I know you're not the type of girl who is not yet interested in love. But at least I've told you my real feelings." Natsume said.

"But," Mikan says.

"I know that you like Koichi. I saw it." Natsume says, "So I better go now." Then, as Natsume walked, Mikan called him.

(You will always be inside my heart

And you should know

How I wish I could have never let you go

Come into my life again

Please don't say no

Now and forever you are still the one

In my heart

So true, I believe I could never find

Somebody like you

My first love

Oh oh)

"Wait Natsume!" Mikan called as Natsume stopped, "I was with Koichi because I was afraid that you might reject me. When you asked me, I already accepted Koichi's invitation. But, I love you too Natsume! I love you!" The brunette ran to Natsume, and she hugged him. "Natsume, this is actually the last dance, you know?"

"Then let's dance to it." Natsume said. He took her hand, she puts her right hand on his shoulder, he locates his left hand on her back, and they danced to the rhythm.

You will always gonna be the one

And you should know

How I wish I could have never let you go

Come into my life again

Oh, don't say no

You will always gonna be the one

So true, I believe I could never find

Now and forever

Then, they shared a tender kiss. After the kiss, Mikan asked.

"Hey, where's my birthday present?!" Mikan asked Natsume. Then, Natsume pulled out a small box. He opens it, and she sees a golden necklace. Mikan was speechless. She covered her mouth with her hands.

"I just bought this at Central Town this morning. I was hoping to give you this a while ago, but since you were with Koichi, I decided to give this to you tomorrow. I just decided to give this to you now." Natsume said.

"You don't need to. I'm really content of what I have." Mikan replied.

"What do you mean that you're content of what you have besides a boyfriend like me?" Natsume asked.

"Nothing anymore, the only important thing is that we'll always be together. I love you Natsume." Mikan said.

"I love you polka." Natsume replied.

"Hey! I'm your girlfriend now. You should call me already with my name since I get used to that!" Mikan answered.

"Fine." Natsume replied. Then, they shared another kiss. After the kiss, they see fireworks in the sky. It was the happiest day of their lives, since they understand each other. Their smiles which lied on their face, it reminds that someone already loves you. This was really memorable.

On the other hand, Ruka and Hotaru were still dancing. Ruka asks her a question after.

"Hotaru," Ruka called.

"What," Hotaru said.

"I somehow thought that – I may be in love with you." Ruka says. Hotaru was speechless. The two stared at each other for a moment. Then…

"Ruka," Hotaru said.

"Yeah," Ruka responded, as Hotaru asked him to come closer. At last, Hotaru thought that it's near enough. Then she pulled out a small thing from her pocket, and it grew bigger and punched Ruka on the face. He was knocked down by this.

"You see, I made my baka gun portable so I can punch people wherever, whenever, especially the ones who think that I'm in love with a baka with you." Hotaru says as she walks away, but Ruka stopped her.

"Wait Hotaru! What I said was true. Please believe me." Ruka said as this made Hotaru pause for a while. The audience saw them, and shouted; "C'mon Hotaru! C'mon! Go accept him!" Hotaru went near Ruka and lend him a hand. The people clapped their hands at the couple. They were really happy to see them together.

"Ruka, I love you too." Hotaru said, as she pulled Ruka and hugged him. Mikan and Natsume happen to return inside when they saw Ruka and Hotaru as a couple. They also clapped their hands.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXXXXOXOXOXOXOOXXOOXOXOXOXO

The next day, the lonely black cat before was never happy in his entire life, until a girl named Mikan Sakura woke up his inside. He was inside his room, the sun was shining brightly, and he heard a knock on the door. He stood up from his bed, and opened the door. There appeared Mikan, who had her eyebrows closed and her hands were on her waist.

"Can I have my panties back?" Mikan asked.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

END OF STORY…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..


End file.
